New Mew Mew
by YourWorstNightmare666
Summary: This is my first fanfiction,so please be nice! Lemon Odyssey is the new mew mew, this is the introduction to her hellish life.
1. New Mew Mew: Prologue

**YourWorstNightmare666: Heeeeello! I love Tokyo Mew Mew, so I decided to write a fan fiction about it!**

**ADHDguy: You'll probably FAIL at it!**

**YourWorstNightmare666: Well screw you!**

**Baseball_Freak: He's right though…**

**YourWorstNightmare666: Thank-you for the confidence assholes! Well, on with the story prologue.**

* * *

><p>Lemon Odyssey is an odd girl(even before she was a mew mew). She loves to wear all black and heavy eye makeup. She gets bullied because others think she is emo andor goth. Her arch-enemy is Ichigo. Everyone also dislikes her because she won't "be normal", Lemon likes to be herself and nobody else. A.K.A Lemon doesn't want to conform, be part of the 'group' of clones.

She has natural blond hair, but she dyed it to have pink, blue, and purple streaks in it. Her eyes are an unnatural red that are really quite creepy. That's actually another reason she gets bullied. The reason why that she hates Ichigo is because she thinks she is a selfish bitch that doesn't respect what she has(real friends, parents, good clothing.)

She lives in Caring Hearts Orphanage. Don't let the name fool you, it should be called The Hellhole Orphanage according to Lemon, the caretakers don't care about the children and barely ever actually care for them. More like yell at and abuse them. Her parents died in a terrible car accident a few years back. Lemon got a large scare that runs across her back from it.

Lemon gets into a lot of fights, but the bruises and cuts aren't mostly aren't from the fights, they're from the beating she gets from her "caretakers" after they hear about the fights. Deep down Lemon just wants friends and a real place to belong instead of being a friendless, freaky outcast.

* * *

><p><strong>YourWorstNightmare666: HA! How is that?<strong>

**ADHDguy: *sniffle* SHE HAS SUCH A SAD BACKSTORY! *sob***

**YourWorstNightmare666: You're a big baby!**

**ADHDguy: Oh shut-up!**

**Baseball_Freak: You are though…**

**ADHDguy: Who's side are you on?**

**YourWorstNightmare666: Please rate(this is my first fan fiction so please be nice)**


	2. New Mew Mew: Little Ol' Lemon

**YourWorstNightmare666: Heeellloooo again! This is the second plug-in of my story. (note-there may or may not be romance, depends on how I'm feeling XD) and also thank-you to MewCherryBlosson1 for the nice comment! You da best!**

**Lemon's POV**

I decided to will myself to get up early to get ready for school, mostly because the little kids were running around screaming, but I also didn't want to get yelled at by Ms. Pimples. That's not her real name but she has these funny pimples all over her face. It's no wonder she's still a miss and not a missus.

I throw on a Black Eyed Peas graphic tee and some black skinny jeans. I quickly brush through my hair and put on my eye make-up. Some people say I wear to much, I say screw them. I threw on my old, puke-colored, tattered backpack and head to the kitchen to see if I could maybe get some lunch. The cook, young Miss Indy, was standing there serving out little sandwiches for lunch. "May I have one?" I asked her "of course" she says with a smile and hands me one, then a cookie "shhhh" she says and I smile happily at her.

I ran outside, the books and school supplies rattled noisily in my backpack, I got to the bus-stop and saw the bus coming, right on time, I tell think to myself proudly. I hop on the bus and sit in the very back seat, then comes the stop after mine, the most dreaded one. Ichigo's stop. Oh, everyone loves Ichigo, Ichigo your so cool, your so cute, blah blah BLAH! She sits in the front just blabbing away with her friends, she is SO ungrateful of what she has! I once heard her complain about her brand new flip-flops being to uncomfortable, or her backpack being to big. It's why I despise her SO SO SO SO much, and her prissy little boyfriend Masaya, too.

And also, honestly, it makes me feel depressed. She talks about her new shoes, then I look down at my old ones, the ones that are falling apart at the seams, but Ms. Pimple doesn't see the point in getting me new ones. She always says 'earn your own damn money" when I ask her and smacks me straight across the jaw. She talks about her parents throwing her a surprise party and it reminds me that my parents won't ever say 'I love you' to me again or 'you're my little baby.' She never gets bullied, I always do, she doesn't have bruises marring her arms and legs, I do, she has friends, I don't.

I got to my locker, put my backpack in, and grab all my books I need. I headed to my first class, AP science. Yah, I'm smart enough to be in an AP class, what of it? I take my seat at the front of the class and listen to him drone on and on about protons, neutrons, electrons, and the elements. His voice snaps me out of my thoughts "Lemon! How many protons, neutrons, and electrons are there in Bromine?" I think for a second "35 protons and electrons, 45 neutrons" "very good" he says and goes back to his lesson. I space off again.

After school I was walking home and all of a sudden a light enveloped me and in front of me sat a Humboldt Penguin, almost instantly it formed with me and a little pink penguin beak tattoo. The light vanished and I stood there in shock. WHAT JUST HAPPENED?

**YourWorstNightmare666: I think it's going good!**

**ADHDguy: I mean sure, if you mean by good horrible**

**YourWorstNightmare666: Oh go away! Please review!**


	3. New Mew Mew: Ryou

**YourWorstNightmare666: I'm jumping right into the story because there is a lot of story I came up with over a few days.**

**ADHDguy: Suuuure, I'm pretty certain it's empty up there**

**YourWorstNightmare666: SHUT-UP! On with the story!**

**Baseball_Freak: Special thanks also to x-ghostgirl-x and danimewmewaddict, I'm glad you guys like my story! ****J**** and also to MewCherryBlosson1 again ;)**

I rushed home, scared at what just happened. You know? What the hell happened, I don't know. My feet silently padded against the concrete but my backpack supplies shook in the silence of the night. The sun was starting to set, it was really pretty. I sat on the bench that was near me and watched it.

BOOM! Something just exploded, what was that? GOD! What was happening to me, first a penguin forms with me and THEN something explodes near me. This day was just not going my way. I jumped up from my seat and started running away from the explosion, I knew something bad was out there.

BAM! A large monster bird stood in front of me. I screamed as well as other people. "Mew Mew Strawberry! METAMORPHA-SIS!" "Mew Mew Mint! METAMORPHA-SIS!" "Mew Mew Lettuce! METAMORPHA-SIS!" "Mew Mew Pudding! METAMORPHA-SIS!" "Mew Mew Zakuro! METAMORPHA-SIS!" and before my eyes stood 5 girls in skimpy clothes. But they also had animal ears and tails. They also, honestly, looked like strippers.

I laid on the ground on my belly in shock, my pink penguin beak tattoo showing perfectly on the middle of my back. The tallest mew mew came over to help me up, then started to stare at my new little tattoo "you're a mew mew?" she asks. I look at her confused "what's that?" Ryou walked over and asked Zakuro "is she okay?" "yes" she replies "but look at that tattoo." "Hmmmmm, so she's the one the animal morphed with, great." I stood up and brushed myself off "you guys are mental, no way in hell am I going to fight things like that" I snort and start to hurriedly rush away.

The giant freaking bird lands RIGHT in front of me, GREAT! The blond throws me a pendant and almost instantly I yell out "Mew Mew Lemon! METAMORPHA-SIS!" and a light envelops me, all of a sudden I'm in knee-high white boots with black bottoms, a outfit that looks like a one piece swimsuit with no back, it's black with white on the straps and out-lining the holes where my legs go. A little stubby penguin tail grew out of my tailbone.

"Whoa, she's a Mew Mew?" a familiar voice asked and I looked over to none other than Ichigo "oh great, this day just gets better and better" I say sarcastically, Ichigo turns shocked for a moment before saying "for now, lets just destroy that thing!" oh that "HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO DESTROY **THAT**" pointing at the bird. "Your weapons power lies in your heart, it will come at the right time" she replied with a smile "that is the _most _sappiest bullshit I have ever heard, but whatever" I shrugged and looked at the giant, the freaking thing was HUGE! It cawed and dived straight for me, I called out "Lemon water blast!" a wand appeared in my hands and a giant wave of water took it down. For some reason I felt really exhausted, I just did one little thing, so why did I feel this tired? A little jelly-fish looking creature popped out and a fuzzy pink thing ate it.

For some reason I felt really exhausted, I just did one little thing, so why did I feel this tired? THUMP! My exhausted body hit the ground as my eyelids droop. I felt someone pick me up, but I didn't care, I was just so tired. So I did start to sleep.

**YourWorstNightmare666: Why is she so tired? Where will they be taking her? Will my tongue ever stop burning after eating that hot pocket? Find out next time.**

**BaseballFreak: I keep telling you to wait a few minutes before eating them -_-**

**YourWorstNightmare666: …Shut-up… Please rate and review!**


	4. New Mew Mew: Cafe Mew Mew

**YourWorstNightmare666: I am SO SO SO sorry about my late update! Life got in the way, I'm not even in school yet and nasty rumors have spread about me and my friends, we're generally easy targets, except Amber, you mess with her and you get a black eye 0-0. I didn't mean to neglect my story for this long! I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew! Don't sue!**

**Lemon's POV**

I woke up and groaned, my head hurt like hell. I looked at my surroundings and it looked as if I was in a lab of one of those cheesy mad scientist films. A boy with blonde hair and an older looking guy with long brunette hair walked in. "W-Who are you guys? Where am I?" I asked in a rush "calm down" the older one soothed "your in café mew mew, as you proved earlier today, you are a mew mew. You passed out because the creature sapped some of your powers when you got near it" I let all of this sink in and just sat there. A mew mew? Powers?

The younger blond one introduces himself "my name is Ryou and I'm a rich high school student." Little snob. Then the brunette one spoke "my name is Keiichiro and I run this place and generally keep it from burning down" I chuckled at that.

CRASH! Something (obviously) crashed from upstairs, I jumped like 3 feet. "Those must be the girls, they are also mew mews and they work here as a cover. I nodded and got up, my head throbbed. "You will also be working here" Ryou says and hands me a black maid-looking outfit(you know, the ones the others wear except black) "you can change and meet us up there." I nodded and they left, I quickly threw on my outfit and my school clothes in the bag.

I go upstairs and saw the girls, they were lined up and all smiling at me except Ichigo, she doesn't exactly like me, and Mint, who seems to be never happy. "My name is Lemon and I guess I'm a mew mew" I just said and gave a small, pained smile. The tallest one spoke next "I am Zakuro," then the smallest one "I am Pudding!" she shouted with energy. Ichigo gave a small smile that looked as pained as mine and said "you already know me" "yup" I said with immense sarcasm "you've left quite an impact al-" she cut me off quickly "I didn't mean to spread those rumors, I thought they were true!" "and hence why they are called rumors" I said with slight anger, she just huffed. The most timid one spoke up next with a shy voice "I see that you two don't like each other very much, but please try to get along, my name is Lettuce" the haughty looking one spoke up next "I am Mint, come over here and we'll explain everything to you" she walked over to a table with the other girls and I followed.

"You see" Zakuro started "you are a mew mew, you have been formed with an animal that is endangered and we are here to protect earth and the things on it there-" Ichigo cut her off in a snobby matter "there are these aliens that are trying to take over the earth, if you ever see them, make sure to give the green one a punch" I rolled my eyes and then replied in a slow-manner "so I'm practically a super-hero that has to protect the earth from aliens?…" "well when you say it like that you make it sound like we're insane" Ichigo said "you don't need me to do that" I retorted. She just huffed. "So this is also practically our secret base?" I inquired and they all nodded, I leaned back in my chair and smiled "that's damn awesome" I replied. They looked shocked at my swearing, I just rolled my eyes.

Ryou burst into the room "the aliens are in the park, infecting the resident bugs there" "eeeeeew! Bugs!" Lettuce, Pudding, Ichigo, and Mint complained, I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time today "man up and lets go then" I told them. Just then someone burst through the wall…

**YourWorstNightmare666: I hope this makes up for all that I missed, if it doesn't, I'm sorry!**


End file.
